Alpha
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Tokyo Mew Mew AU. Ichigo and friends are all wolf hybrids thanks to Ryo. As the elder of the pack is choosing the new Alpha Ichigo is shocked to find out its Ryo. On top of that he's kicking her out of the pack to protect her! What is going on?
1. Part 1

Tokyo Mew Mew AU

Ichigo x Ryo

Alpha

Ichigo was excited. Today was that day she would become the Alpha of the pack.

"Are you ready?" Her friend Lettuce asked.

Ichigo smiled.

"You better not get all messed up. It looks bad on all of us." Mint said.

Ichigo frowned.

"Gather around!" It was the elder of the pack. He was going to say who is to be the Alpha. Ichigo waited for her name to be called as all the other wolves gathered.

"I know we have been that for traditions. But this day... Our Alpha is to be a half breed. A wolf-Human. I know how this looks. But it is to make us stronger as a pack. And it's also my final say." He added.

Ichigo was ready for her big moment. She would become the new Alpha.

"I say that this packs Alpha is..." This was the moment Ichigo-

"Ryo." Would be killing everyone in her path. Including her pup friend. The boy who turned her into a Wolf Hybrid.

"No!" Ichigo yelled. Everyone cheered.

Why? Why him of ALL people?! She thought.

He wasn't all that great. He's the one who turned most of us into hybrids! Including himself years ago.

"Congrats." Everyone was saying.

"I have something I need to do first before we can celebrate." He said suddenly.

Everyone went silent. Ichigo crossed her arms. This was just great. But it got worse.

"Ichigo must leave the pack! She is to be the Omega." He shouted pointing at her.

Everyone gasped. She was so sweet and innocent. How was she to survive on her own?

"Until she learns to be her own strong individual she is to stay out of the pack until proven to belong here." This was outrageous! How could he do this?!

He walked over to her. She stood up right away knowing she could take him. "I'll escort you out." He said it so coldly things just felt like a nightmare. But it wasn't. It was all real.

"Follow me." He said. Ichigo did what she was asked. She couldn't disobay the Alpha. Or Ryo in any case.

As soon as they were far enough away...

"I'm sorry I have to do this. But It's for your safety." Sh spoke.

Ichigo was confused. "What?! Why?" She asked.

"You deserve this. Not me. But I had to. To protect you." He said.

Ichigo wasn't understanding. But one little swift move she felt soft warmth on her cheek. It was over in a second and Ryo was gone.

Leaving Ichigo all alone.

End of part 1


	2. Part 2

Tokyo Mew Mew AU

Ichigo x Ryo

Alpha

Ichigo wasn't sure why this was happening. But it was.

She was outcasted by the boy who turned her into what she is and on top of that, he took the Alpha position that she wanted.

This was her life now. All alone with no friends and no way of survival.

"What am I to do?" She asked herself.

It was only a few days but at least she got a visitor.

"How are you doing?" It was Ryo. Why was he here?

"I'm fine." She told him. She made it fine sitting in a huge hollow log with nuts and berries.

"You don't look it." He said sitting next to her.

"Honestly, This sucks. Why did you have to do this to me?! I don't understand?" Ichigo was just confused. Why had life done this to her? She never complained about being what she was and how she lived. But this?

"I had to. The elder said he was trying to get the traitor out of hiding." Ryo said. The other Alpha was sick over the last few weeks and no matter what they did he got worse.

"The Elder believes there's a traitor in the pack. And wants to be Alpha. I told him that I would become Alpha to protect you so you don't end up dead too." Ryo spoke as if he really cared. Well he did care for her and the others who he turned into wolf hybrids.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner." He said.

Ichigo wasn't sure why this was happening but...

"I have a place you can stay." Ryo said standing up. He reached out his hand to her. Ichigo didn't refuse and followed his lead.

He lead her to an old house. "Ryo." There was someone there. "This is Keiichiro. He's a close friend of mine. He'll take care of you till we find out who is after the Alpha." Ryo explained. Ichigo nodded. She wasn't going to be rude.

"Nice to meet you Keiichiro." She said.

"It's a pleasure to meet Ryo's little girl." He said smiling.

Little girl? Why did he say that?

Ryo blushed but was off before Ichigo could ask.

"Come on in. I have tea ready. It's green tea." Keiichiro said.

Ichigo smiled. She loved green tea.

Keiichiro gave her some tea and the two sat down.

"Thanks for the tea." She said.

"Ryo told me you love green tea." He said.

"He what?" Ichigo couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Yes. Ryo had told me a lot about you and your friends. Mint loved black tea while Zakuro loved black coffee.

Lettuce is your close friend since you all became hybrids and little Pudding in the most energetic of the five of you." He said.

Ichigo was shocked. Ryo knew everything about them. And told Keiichiro.

"Don't be mad at him. He was stressing. He loves how all of you get along so well. He's happy. But really, I think he's jealous of you." He spoke.

"He never had any friends. That's what lead him to build that machine. And as it turned out... It gave him girls. Not what he expected. But he had been watching you and...You do deserve to be Alpha." He finished.

Ichigo was still shocked to be hearing all this.

Ryo was lonely this whole time? And he just wanted friends?

"Then why is he doing this for me? I haven't even done anything with him or for him." She explained.

"I think you can figure that out. You are a vary smart girl." Keiichiro smiled.

What does that mean?

End of part 2.


	3. Part 3

Tokyo Mew Mew AU

Ichigo x Ryo

Alpha

It had only been a few days since Ichigo left. Maybe a week in fact. But still She and Keiichiro were getting along.

It was almost like she was living a normal life again. Before she was turned.

She sadly remembers that day.

She was with her friend Lettuce sitting outside at the park when they saw a boy running.

Ichigo was about 12 at the time. Lettuce had had a birthday so she was officially 13.

Suddenly there was a flash of light.

Ichigo woke up to Lettuce passed out on the ground but to her shock she had ears and tail. Both were green.

When Ichigo looked at herself she no longer had red hair. It was no pink and so were her ears and tail.

She and Lettuce had becomes wolves.

"Would you like some tea?" Keiichiro asked.

Ichigo snapped back to reality and nodded. "Yes please." She said.

Going back to the past she remembers Pudding running to her and Mint right on her heels.

They both had ears and tails too but the only thing was that people didn't like the way they looked.

Everyone got scared. Ichigo was forced to leave her own home by her parents.

Lettuce had already planned on leaving and Pudding didn't have a choice.

Mint was disowned by her father and left with them.

Thankfully Ryo was there to save them.

He took them to a pack he was in and they welcomed them like family.

It took a while for Ichigo and Mint to get used to it but it wasn't bad.

A few days later ryo admitted to being the one to changing them.

Zakuro later appeared and blamed Ryo for her life to be ruined. Lettuce, Mint and Ichigo herself all blamed him.

Pudding just cried. She had younger siblings to care for and now she couldn't. She never spoke to Ryo. Eventually they all didn't.

"Here is your tea." Keiichiro said handing Ichigo her tea.

Ichigo took the tea and took a sip. "Thanks." She said.

"How come Ryo never has mentioned you before?" Ichigo asked.

Keiichiro was about to speak when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." He said and went to the door.

Ichigo was moments later surprised by Pudding and Lettuce hugging her to death.

"They missed you." It was Ryo.

Zakura and Mint both also appeared.

"You all came?" She asked them.

Ryo sat down in a chair far away from them.

While all the girls sat together and talked.

"Then he was like "i'll get you if it's the last thing I do" and Ryo sent him flying across the huge rock. Nearly falling off. And that was that." Pudding explained. Ryo had been questioned and asked to fight to be Alpha. You could choice to not except. But Ryo had to defend because of the threat on the previous Alpha.

Ichigo watch Ryo in his chair reading a book.

"Ryo." Ichigo called him. He ignored her.

"So how is...Keiichiro?" Mint asked.

Ichigo smiled. "Nothing but nice. He makes the best tea too." She went on.

She could see Ryo not even looking over at them.

"Look at the time! We better get back." Lettuce said. 'We've been here for hours. It's almost dinner."

As the girl began to leave Ryo stood and headed over.

"Ryo. I want to know something!" Ichigo shouted as to get his attention.

"What do you want to know?" He asked her.

"I want to know about you. Your parents. How you became a half wolf? Why you did this to us? I want to understand and listen to you." She went on.

Ryo sighed.

The other girls were quiet.

"I do also has one other question that's been on my mind. But I'll ask that in...privet." She added.

Ryo then knew something was up. "Alright. Why don't you see if Keiichiro will have dinner ready." He said to the girl. "Call it a sleep over." He said.

All the girls shouted with joy. Ichigo just stared at Ryo.

Until the girls left he didn't speak.

"My parents. They were killed." Ryo started.

Ichigo sat down in shock hearing this.

"They refused to give into some people money and they payed the price. Me. I survived. The house is now ash. At least Keiichiro had the time and money to rebuild a smaller version of it." He said looking around.

So, Ichigo was living in a model of his old house.

"After that i was on my own. A wolf came at me and tried to kill me. Keiichiro shot the wolf before it bit my head off. He saved me and took me to a small cottage. He raised me since I was 8. Two years out on the streets. It was a nightmare." He said to himself.

Ichigo couldn't help but let tears fall from her face. It was so sad hearing it. They gave him crap about their lives that his were already destroyed.

"The reason I was there...When you all turned... It was because I was trying to undo this curse.' He said it without any remorse.

"I was trying to use a tool I found in a lad that could remove the blood of a werewolf. I was going to be free from being a monster. And it almost worked. But a girl came up and surprised me. And The tool exploded with some of my DNA air born for others to absorb." He explained.

"You were trying to become human again?" She asked.

'It was either that or...I just kill myself." He said it like he had considered it so many times. Ichigo wanted to get up and hug him and cry in him shoulder.

"But Keiichiro stopped me. He said my parents wouldn't want me to do this to myself. So i tried to find another way. But that failed too." He said looking out the window that was off to his left. "Guess I'm meant to be a monster." He said.

Ichigo stood up and slapped him.

"Don't ever say that about yourself!" She screamed.

Ryo touched his cheek. He felt pain in it. But he didn't flinch.

"You should care about yourself. Your not a monster! Who said that? I'll rip them apart." Ichigo was crying even more now.

"You can't just throw your life away like this!" Ichigo said.

Ryo looked up at her face and he saw her tears falling.

"You can't do this. I know I may not know you well. But you know me. I really would like to know you. One thing I do know. You aren't a monster. I'm not. Mint isn't, Pudding, Zakura, Lettuce, none of them are monsters. The only monster is the one who killed the previous Alpha. you are nothing like it." Ichigo went on and on.

"Ichigo." Ryo just said her name before she ran upstairs.

Keiichiro and the other girls came out and saw her run and Ryo with a really red cheek.

"What happened?" Keiichiro asked.

Ryo couldn't answer. He just left the house slamming the door.

Ichigo was in her room crying her eyes out. How could he say something like that?

"What's wrong?" It was a voice. "Who's there?" Ichigo called out.

"Come outside. Tell me what's wrong." Said the voice.

Ichigo hesitated for a moment but leapt out her window and followed the voice.

Sadly this is the end of part three.

I thought I could wrap this up but apparently not.

So sorry. Guess you'll have to wait till next time.


	4. Part 4

Tokyo Mew Mew AU

Ichigo x Ryo

Alpha

Ryo ran back to the pack hoping to get that girl off of his mind.

But her face kept on showing up.

Why was she just so... Pursuant?

He wanted to end his own suffering and he dragged her and four other girls down instead.

Why was she not mad?

Why wouldn't she just yell or scream at him like the others?

What made her so...Different?

Ryo met with the elder.

"Ryo. How goes the search?" He asks.

"I still don't have any clue on who could have done such a thing. Can we just say we brought her back to lour him out? It would be easier." He said.

The elder was silent.

"Please. I can't keep doing this. She really wants this. I don't want to keep this up. I want her to take over." Ryo said all this.

He really wanted her back in the pack. Bringing all the light with her.

She was the light that-

It click. The elder. This was his plan. To take Ichigo out of the pack. To use him as Alpha. It was a set up plan.

"You never wanted to be alpha." The elder said. "You always looked at her with such pity and sorrow. But the one thing she never looked at you was love." He said.

"The one thing you crave." He said.

Ryo didn't like the sound of this. He had to get back to Ichigo. Before something happened.

"You won't make it." He said to Ryo. "She'll already be dead."

Ryo didn't like that at all. With howl he called for back up. "What is it?" "Take him." He said. "Before I kill him."

The wolves were confused but they did what he said. "Now, I'll deal with him later. I'm going to get our real Alpha back." He said.

The other wolves nodded as Ryo ran back to the house.

He just hoped he got there in time.

Ryo ran and ran till he found himself back at the house.

He bangged on the door till the girls opened up.

But their faces...

"What happened?" He asked.

Zakuro was glaring at him but that could wait. He ran past them and headed up to Ichigo's room.  
"Ichigo! I need to talk to you." He said. No answer.

Ryo took a few steps back and broke down the door.

But she wasn't in there.

"She's gone. We don't know where." Mint said.

Ryo was now panicking.

A chuckle echoed in the room.

"I win." It said.

"No! Ichigo!" Ryo yelled.

End of part 4.

There should be one more part. Hopefully I'll get is up before the month ends.


	5. Part 5

Tokyo Mew Mew AU

Ichigo x Ryo

Alpha

Ichigo followed the voice that kept echoing her name and to follow it.

She new this was a bad idea after she could no longer see the house.

What was she getting herself into?

"Come this way." The voice said.

Ichigo finally stopped. "Where are you taking me? Why are you telling me this?" She asked the voice.

The voice stopped.

Ichigo looked around. She really was lost. And there was nowhere for her to go.

What was she to do?

She couldn't see the house. Just how long was she walking listening to the voice?

This really was bad. All her friends and Keiichiro were there. And they didn't know what happened to her?

"Hello." Said a voice. It wasn't the same voice. It was closer and more deep and scary.

Ichigo turned around slowly. When she looked at the face, she knew.

"No!" Deep Blue Sama. The son of the Alpha. Masaya had sent him into exile after she became a part of the pack.

Why was- "Your the one who killed him. You killed Masaya. Your own father!" She screamed.

He just leagued.

"Oh. Trust me. That wasn't me. the elder who said I should be Alpha did it. He told me who my father planned on naming as the new Alpha. He said he'd make a plan to get you to come out of the pack's protection and I could finish you and blondey off." He glared at her.

Ichigo couldn't move. She was froze in place.

"What's wrong? Can't fight me?" He then grinned.

"Wh-what hav-have you-d-done?" She asked.

He laughed more. "I used something to paralysis you. It doesn't effect me. But now," He grinned more. "I can do whatever I want with you."

Ichigo didn't like the sound of that. But she had to try and stay strong.

So she glared back at him.

He looked at her puzzled. But then smirked. "You think putting on a brave face will give you want you want? Freedom form me?"

Ichigo closed her eyes to focus on herself and not on him. Breathing in and out like she was meditating. Just like Masaya taught her.

But a face comes to mind.

"Ryo." She shouted. She was in a panic.

"He'll be dealt with after you. Or... I could simply say to the elder that he suspected Ryo to be the killer and made it look like he was the good guy. But he really wanted to kill you." He smiled. "I like that. I'll go with that." He said.

Ichigo tried to not let it get to her. But she couldn't help it. Ryo came to her mind. She closed her eyes. Hoping he could hear her.

"Please. Ryo. Don't come for me. I'm so sorry for yelling at you but please." She began to cry.

Deep Blue grabbed her face and squeezed it. "You really think he can hear you? Save you?" He laughed. "No. It'll be too late once he finds us. You'll be done for."

Ichigo had tears falling from her cheeks. Please! She screamed in her head.

Then suddenly, Ichigo wasn't on her feet. She didn't feel Deep Blue's hands on her.

She opened her eyes to see... "Ryo!" He was holding her while glaring at Deep Blue.

"You will NEVER touch her again." He said.

Deep Blue glared back but took a step back. With a chuckle he vanished.

"Are you alright?" Ryo asked as he put Ichigo down.

She hugged him tight forcing him to fall back onto his back on the ground. "I was so worried. I thought you'd not come for me after what I said and did." She cried.

Ryo slowly hugged her back. "I will always come for you." He said.

After some time... Ryo took Ichigo back to the house and left to explain to the pack what was really going on.

He came back a few days later with the rest of the pack behind him.

"This is a nice place." A few said.

"So Ryo. Since the elder was the only one who could say...Ichigo to be the new Alpha. What will you do? Pick a mate?" Someone asked.

Ryo didn't knew what to say. But when Ichigo came running down the stairs... He knew.

"Maybe. But I think I'll wait for now." He gave Ichigo a hug and she lead the pack around the house.

"Maybe one day." Ryo said staring at her.

"You really like this girl" Keiichiro said.

Ryo blushed and went off to join the others.

The End.

Finally! This is done. Hope you like this five part one shot.


End file.
